


Chloe's knife

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: vengeance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Chloe's knife

Chloe licked the bloody blade of her knife.  
The best birthday present she had ever received.  
"I guess you could stab someone with a nail file" -haha No way.  
She shifted from foot to foot, her boots leaving bloody marks on the floor.  
The blood on her lips tasted sweet and bitter at the same time.

She looked into his eyes from which life was slowly draining and she saw his fear.  
Killing someone else's life would not become a commonality  
The only life Chloe had ever wanted to end was his.

His lips twisted as if to say something, but Chloe wasn't interested.  
She slowly picked up a boot and placed it on his chest. "Shhh" she said and put a bloody index finger to her lips. "You have given enough lectures."  
A gasp came from his throat and his eyes rolled up into the sockets.  
Chloe pressed the boot onto his Adam's apple.  
"Disgusting," she said, leaning all of her weight on him until he stopped moving.

___________________________ option A_

Then she looked up. "Rachel? Would you like to say something? Any words goodbye, in case that asshole can still hear us?"  
Rachel, who had been standing completely still over him, looked down at her old teacher and narrowed her eyes.  
As he took his last breath, she said, "Traitor, class is dismissed."

_________________________ option B_

  
Chloe went back to her truck and put the knife in her back pocket. After a few minutes she reached it.

"Why did you want me to take you here?" asked Max, surprised and slightly worried, then noticed that Chloe was covered in blood. Her eyes widened in fear, but couldn't manage to say anything.  
Chloe shrugged and swung behind the wheel.  
"I had something to finish. Thanks Max. You can take us back now."  
Max reached out one hand and took Chloe's other.  
Chloe grinned. The taste of blood in her mouth wasn't as bitter anymore.


End file.
